


Sin Motivo.

by SherryMoonZombie



Series: EL Mal Interior Vol 1 [8]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Conocerse Mejor, Construccion Lenta O Quiza No..., M/M, No hay Asesinos ni mierdas, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryMoonZombie/pseuds/SherryMoonZombie
Summary: No se realmente como resumir esto sin contarlo todo así que venga, ¿que podría salir mal?
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Series: EL Mal Interior Vol 1 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534454
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Impresión

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por Sally´s Face bueno solo un poco, y la idea no deja de patearme el trasero por lo que tengo que sacarla o moriré.

p>Ser Leñador no era facil, y mucho menos cuando eras el nuevo del pueblo por lo que dar una primera impresión era sin duda mas importante en su caso, dado que era el sustento de su día a día no podía permitirse andar a pie cuando se trataban de entregas a domicilio, por lo que cuando su camioneta dijo que ya era suficiente simplemente se negó a encender y por lo tanto le obligo a buscar una solución que a largo plazo jamas pensó que repercutiría en su vida.

Desaliñado y de mal humor Jake jodido Park entro al taller mecánico del pueblo, con el cabello tan alborotado y la barba cubriendo sus muecas, se dirigió al que parecía ser el hombre a cargo del mostrador.

Buenos días...

El otro hombre levanto la vista de su libreta y le dirigió a Jake una mirada en desconocimiento, realmente no lo había visto antes.

Buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

Vera mi camioneta acaba de dejarme tirado y de verdad necesito a alguien que ayude a encenderla, ¡es una emergencia!

Perdone que lo moleste pero ¿que clase de emergencia?

Bueno... soy el nuevo leñador en el pueblo y necesito entregar un par de pedidos.

El hombre lo vio como si realmente estuviera bromeando.

Así que debo disponer al único mecánico que tengo disponible, ¿solo porque usted tiene que entregar un pedido?

Si, se lo que esta pensando.

¿A si?

Ya sabe debo dejar una buena primera impresión o probablemente no volverán a contratarme por quedar mal en mi primer entrega, usted debe saberlo mejor ya que es el dueño de este taller.

(Cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente) pregunto ¿Que te hace pensar que lo soy?

Bueno no me lo tome a mal pero un hombre bien vestido y que se toma la molestia de preguntar, son pocos los jefes que hacen eso.

No le quito la vista de encima, tratando de ver si se retractaba de lo que había dicho y en realidad era solo un oportunista, pero por alguna razón este hombre parecía honesto y ciertamente bastante apurado.

Un hombre puntual eh?(sonriendo de lado) esta bien lo haré, sepa que en realidad el mecánico disponible es bastante reservado por lo que espero no le moleste es bastante callado y no suele socializar con los clientes, de hecho le pediré el favor de no mencionar nada sobre su cara.

De acuerdo eso es raro pero el no era nadie para juzgar así que...

Un hombre de negocios, no hay problema.

De acuerdo espere un momento.

Se dirigió a la parte de atrás a revisar al hombre en cuestión, quien estaba debajo de un auto que parecía necio a dejar de tirar aceite.

Hey Michael! tienes trabajo que hacer.

El hombre no contesto y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Si lo se, eres tu el que elige a sus clientes pero es una emergencia, ademas tu hermana debería cambiar ya de auto, esta perdiendo mas dinero de lo que la beneficia.

Michael dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y salio de debajo y le dirigió una mirada fría.

Mira antes de que pienses cualquier cosa, se que Laurie no es mi negocio pero es solo un consejo de amigo-jefe, ademas con gusto podría conseguirle algo mejor, se que llevas un tiempo deseando darle un auto mas cómodo, y te conozco nunca te a gustado la ayuda que no pides pero en realidad créeme cuando te digo que no haría esto con cualquiera.

Michael solo siguió observando a su jefe, él lo sabe, realmente lleva un tiempo conociendo a Evan y sabe que es un hombre duro y serio en lo que habla, pero cuando se trata de Laurie no puede evitar sentir cierto recelo, aunque sabe que el señor Macmillan esta casado y por lo que a visto felizmente.

Asintiendo comenzó a levantarse del suelo no sin antes recibir la mano de Evan como apoyo, lo dudo por unos segundo pero al final opto por tomarla y levantarse.

Fue mas fácil y rápido...

Bueno Michael basta de tonterías y sigamos con el trabajo, recoge tus cosas el cliente te guiara al lugar donde esta su camioneta.

Ante eso Michael se quedo quieto.

Venga! no te preocupes ya le advertí que no hablarías y esta bien con eso, de hecho diría que es de los tuyos, un hombre de acción en general.

No habiendo mas que hablar tomo su caja de herramientas y salio a conocer al supuesto cliente.

El cual estaba aprovechando para comprar un par de snaks para el camino.

OH por fin! (pensó Jake)

Bueno señor ehhh...

Jake... perdón una disculpa mi nombre es Jake Park seré el nuevo leñador del pueblo.

De acuerdo señor Jake, este es Michael y le ayudara con su camioneta.

Joder decir que el dueño era intimidantemente enorme era una cosa pero su mecánico no se quedaba atrás parecía incluso un poco mas alto! ¿que era eso? 2 metros! y el con 1.75 ya pensaba que estaba bien...

Y que demonios se suponía que llevaba una... ¿mascara?

Soy Jake Park mucho gusto, le tendió la mano pero no se la devolvió, solo lo vio fijamente mientras asentía.

Reservado eh? (pensó jake) ...

Decir que el camino de regreso fue incomodo seria pecar de eufemismo, el absoluto silencio de la cabina era en cierto aspecto relajante pero al mismo tiempo ¡TENSO! el hombre conducía con la mirada fija en el camino sin decir realmente nada, realmente no imagino que cuando le dijeron nada era realmente nada y mierda esa mascara blanca le daba sin duda una patada a su curiosidad, trataba de no mirar demasiado pero es que era incluso fantasioso, ¡por el amor de dios! ¡era solo una prótesis, nada del otro mundo! quizá el pobre sujeto había tenido un muy jodido accidente y se veía obligado a usarla, pero eso no quitaba que le quedara de puta madre con el cabello rubio suelto y que le hiciera imaginar el rostro que había debajo.

Jake solo se abstuvo de darle indicaciones en la carretera y cuando finalmente llegaron, se bajo tan pronto como pudo, realmente necesitaba respirar un poco de aire y reparar su camioneta, ya solo le quedaba 1 hora para comenzar a entregar, iba a ser jodido como al mierda, pero lo lograría.

Abriendo la capota, comenzó a explicarle lo que había sucedido con la camioneta, y recibiendo un asentimiento dejo que el profesional se encargara.

10 minutos después, estaba pagandole al hombre, solo estaba sucia la válvula IAC y con desarmarla y limpiarla estaba mas que lista para funcionar.

Joder Hombre no tienes idea del problema que me ahorraste, ¡muchas gracias! le tendió la mano (dijo sonriendo genuinamente)

El otro hombre solo se quedo viéndolo a los ojos y luego a su mano, después de unos segundos asintió y le devolvió el apretón.

...

Fueron solo unos segundos pero después de tomar sus respectivos caminos, la sensación cosquilleante se quedo en su manos, aun cuando apretaba el volante y se decía a si mismo que debía concentrarse en el trabajo, realmente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había debajo de esa prótesis blanca,

¿que le había hecho tomar la mano esta vez? y sobre todo ¿porque seguía pensando en ello?

Esto no estaba nada bien.


	2. Bueno... ¿Hola?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida esta llena de sorpresas...

No estaba en sus planes llegar a entregar su carga de madera y sentirse conectado de inmediato con la chica que le abrió la puerta esa mañana, pero bueno ella fue tan amable de ofrecerle un vaso con agua y prestarle su baño después de ser su ultima entrega, y que cuando menos lo pensó ya habían pasado un par de semanas saliendo a platicar y conocerse mejor.  
  
  
Y bien?  
  
mmm?

Como que mmm?  
  
Eh no entiendo lo que me quieres decir...  
  
La comida... es esta noche! no me digas que te habías olvidado!  
  
Siendo honesto, no pero mentiría si te dijera que no estoy un poco nervioso.  
  
Y eso porque? solo vas a conocer a mi hermano mayor.  
  
Exacto, Hermano Mayor, ya sabes de esos que quizá sean un poco protectores...  
  
Hay por favor! estas pensando demasiado, relájate, no vas a pedirle mi mano chico, solo somos amigos,  
  
O no?  
  
Por supuesto Laurie, ya te he dicho que si quieres conquistarme tendrás que hacerlo mejor.  
  
Quisieras!   
  
  
ja  
ja  
ja  
ja  
ja  
ja  
ja  
  
aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
  
Hay la vida como lo odiaba a veces...  
  
Primero en la puerta y ahora en la cena.  
  
O quizá no pero él no podía sentirse de otro modo cuando los ojos del otro lado de la mesa no lo habían dejado de mirar fijamente ni siquiera cuando se comunicaba con Laurie a través de lo que parecía lenguaje de señas.  
  
Señas de ella....  
  
Señas de él...   
  
Señas de ella...  
  
uhh y cuando se interrumpían en lo que parecía una pelea.  
  
Respiraciones pesadas del otro hombre junto a señas mas agresivas y rápidas.  
  
No hablaba el idioma pero no había que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de su presencia.  
  
puño cerrado en la mesa, y entonces desaparecería sin mas.  
  
Claro no después de mirarle fijamente unos 5 segundos mas.  
  
  
Bueno eso salio mejor de lo que pensé!   
venga Jake ya puedes dejar de comer aire ya se ha ido...  
  
¿Comer aire?  
  
si no has dejado de picar con el tenedor el aire, creí que lo hacías a propósito.  
  
y si, viendo su plato, su comida estaba regada sobre la mesa.  
  
Oh bueno... en mi defensa puedo decir que estaba algo incomodo...  
  
No me digas, no lo habría imaginado...  
  
Si bueno ¿que paso? ¿fue tan grave?

eh ¿de que hablas?  
  
pppff vamos ¿como que, de que?  
  
pues si no te explicas, no me entero.  
  
Se enojo por traerme a tu casa, fue eso.  
  
Que, no claro que no!  
  
Ah y por eso me mataba con la mirada, no!  
  
Que, ¿eso? él es así, ve a todos fijamente, no es lo que piensas...  
  
Entonces ¿que fue?  
  
Estábamos discutiendo sobre mi auto, el se empeña en arreglarlo a pesar de que esta hecho polvo, y me negué a dejarlo gastar mas dinero en eso.  
  
¿fue todo?  
  
Si eso era, por dios! no te creas el ombligo del bosque Park, así no vas a conquistarme.  
  
Ja quisieras!  
  
ya veremos, mejor ven y ayúdame a limpiar que esas películas de Hallowen no se verán solas, porque te vas a quedar a verlas ¿verdad?  
  
Mientras tu hermano no me apuñale...  
  
Nahhh, en realidad me dijo que ya se conocían y tu no me lo habías dicho, comienzo a creer que esto es un plan para seducirme...  
  
Si tu, seré príncipe pero no de tu castillo.  
  
Oh dios jajaaja Ódiame mas, Superame!  
  
Anda ya! Flipaa!!!  
  
Ostia y ese Español salvaje tío!  
  
Mi tío Ace me lo enseño...  
  
¿Ace? como la baraja de Naipe?  
  
No podrías haberlo dicho mejor.  
  
Tu y yo tenemos mucho que contarnos...  
  
Después de servirse un par de botanas en los cuencos, caminaron directo a la sala de estar cuando notaron a cierta persona sentada en medio del sofá ya esperándolos, Laurie se unió de inmediato a su hermano de mascara blanca en el sofá.  
  
Así que decidiste unirte al final eh?   
en fin, Jake ¿vienes?  
  
Viéndolos así, uno al lado del otro con las cabezas y la mirada fija en su dirección, realmente se parecían bastante.  
Si Laurie era una chica muy guapa.  
Pero su Hermano...  
  
Era un misterio, y bueno la curiosidad le estaba carcomiendo.  
  
...  
  
Quien diría que toda una saga puede hacerte amar una fecha.  
  
Si ya lo creo, iré a sacar la basura, ¿puedo confiarte esos cuencos?  
  
Me ofendería si no lo hicieras.  
  
ya esta, en seguida vuelvo.  
  
Si el silencio tuviera nombre sin duda seria Michael porque la presencia detrás de él lo ponía un poco tenso.  
  
Eso hasta que se paro al lado de él, abriendo el grifo para ayudarlo a enjuagar los cuencos.  
  
Quería decir que no era necesario, pero por un lado quizá así podría continuar la presentación de hace semanas, quien iba a decir que seria el hermano semi-mudo de la chica que se convertiría en su gran amiga semanas después y que acabarían de ver películas después de una acalorada pelea de miradas intensas.   
  
Supongo que me recuerdas de aquella vez...

...  
  


Bueno mentiría si no dijera que me sorprendí al saber que eras el Hermano de Laurie, quiero decir es una chica increíble y...  
  
De repente el agua del grifo se detuvo y cuando giro su vista noto que le miraba fijamente, otra vez...  
  
No significa que piense que tu no lo seas! ..e.e..es solo que...  
  
Frente a él, había una vez mas una mano extendida,  
  
Viéndola fijamente, alzo la mirada.   
  
Tù... ¿quieres que te de la mano?  
  
Asintiendo lentamente, una vez mas después de semanas se dieron la mano otra vez, solo que ahora fue en un contexto totalmente diferente, tanto que a pesar de no haber palabras, parecían haberse dicho mucho.   
  
Se sintió demasiado normal, como si esto debiera de ser así.  
  
No lo notaron al menos él no, a cierta rubia entrando y viendo su interacción.  
  
Michael soltó su mano y se dio media vuelta saliendo de la cocina.  
  
El silencio reino una vez mas hasta que la rubia hablo.  
  
Así que... ¿vas tras los Myers eh?  
  
Estas loca mujer.  
  
Hablo en serio...  
  
No estrecha la mano de cualquiera y mucho menos durante tanto tiempo, créeme a mi amigo Dwith casi le da un infarto cuando lo conoció, dijo que era algo así como una forma de marcar su territorio cuando le apretó el hombro después de intentar una broma, no es el tipo de persona a la que le guste el contacto y socializar con cualquiera, creo que eres especial, quizá sea yo quien deba vigilarte .- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.  
  
Debí imaginarlo.  
  
¿el que?  
  
Que te faltan tornillos.

....


	3. How I wish, how I wish you were here...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es muy corto lo siento no puedo escribir demasiado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael necesita mucho apoyo en forma de abrazos.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GICA2Q8s0OM>

~~**_And I am not frightened of dying_ ** ~~  
~~**_Any time will do, I don't mind_ ** ~~  
~~**_Why should I be frightened of dying?_ ** ~~  
_~~**There's no reason for it, you've…** ~~  
  
  
  
_ **No sabría decir el porque pero, cada vez que esa canción sonaba, recordaba a sus padres y a su hermana, las vidas que tuvieron y que luego inevitablemente dejarían atrás, y aunque en el fondo no lo quisiera aceptar, su hermana también estaba comenzando a presentar síntomas, de que en cualquier momento tomaría sus cosas y se iría, después de todo sus estudios y amigos lo harían en poco tiempo, quizá lo mas dificil no fue aceptar este hecho inevitable de madurar y continuar, si no el que, por si mismo no podía lograrlo, casi siempre se lo preguntaba a su prótesis facial en la intimidad de su habitación.**  
  
  
  
 **¿Ya puedo?**  
  
 **¿Puedo hacerlo solo?**  
  
 **Y esta le decía que si, que podía. que ya estaba ahí, que solo tenia que dejarla atrás y todo se arreglaría.**  
  
 **Pero él tan obstinado como era, nunca se la quitaba, porque ningún otro objeto dejaría la esencia de esos días,  
cuando ellos todavia vivían a su lado, tuvo que se fuerte para su hermana y si ella hubiese visto su dolor en aquel momento, sabría que no lo lograría, que él también se habría ido hace mucho tiempo, detrás de ellos,  
porque incluso a día de hoy no había nada mas que lo tuviese con los pies en la tierra.**  
  
 **...**  
  
 **No puedes culparme por estar celoso!**  
  
 **¿De verdad necesitas ser tan Obsesivo?**  
  
 **¿Si a protegerte se le llama Obsesión? entonces !si!**  
  
 **Dios eres tan paranoico, él es solo mi amigo, no me esta haciendo nada, solo salimos y nos divertimos, algo que sabemos... no tienes idea!**  
  
 **No sabia que decir al respecto...**  
 **Sabe que ella tiene razón, el no sabría reconocer la diversión, la dicha y la gloria ni aunque lo golpearan en la cara, pero es que teme perderla,  
quedarse ** **solo, vació, frió.**  
 **Otra vez.  
Y el sabe que no lo ** **soportaría, que la quiere mucho y que si la lastimaran entonces todos estos años haciendo de padre y madre habrían sido en vano.**  
  
 **Y porque si...**  
 **Es un maldito cobarde**  
  
 **!Por dios Michael! él esta frente a ti, !míralo! -le dijo exasperada**  
  
 **Y por dios que si lo vio, le fijo la mirada, le escaneo con toda la intención de encontrar algo que delatara sus intenciones pero no.**

**No había nada ahí,**   
**mas que incomodidad y quizá curiosidad por lo que pasaba, porque al parecer no sabia nada del lenguaje de señas que compartían.**   
  
**Y no vas a seguir arreglando ese maldito auto, es un desgaste total de dinero y tiempo para ti.**   
  
**!FIN DE LA DISCUSIÓN! -golpe en la mesa y me retiro,**   
**eso si, claro con una mirada fija en el leñador que conocí hace unas semanas.**

**...**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K22qJ-VikTo>

  
**YA SABIA QUE EXAGERABA PERO, HABÍA ALGO MAS.**  
  
 **Durante las películas todo estuvo bien, incluso con él sentado entre los dos, no intento acercar la mano hacia ella, acercarse o cambiarse de lugar.**  
 **Oh si había visto muchas películas de adolescentes y estaba mas que capacitado para cualquier cosa.**  
 **pero no, solo estaba ahí disfrutando las películas.**  
 **Y bueno ¿quien no?  
si es la saga de Halloween, **  
**lo mejor de los clásicos si le preguntas.  
  
** **...**  
  
 **Después de que Laurie saliera a tirar la basura, aprovecho para acercarse al hombre en la cocina, quien en cuestión de segundos comenzó a ponerse tenso y divagar sobre hace un par de semanas.**  
  
 **Y es por eso que también quiere entenderlo,**  
 **porque aquella vez cuando se despidieron, y le extendió la mano a pesar de ser tan aburrido por fuera, se sintió como volver abrir los ojos por primera vez.**  
 **sintió que este chico le estaba diciendo algo, incluso sin usar señas, con sus ojos, y esa sonrisa.**  
  
 **Quería saber si aquello fue él mismo intentando sentirse aceptado,**  
 **pero aquí otra vez le estaba dando la mano por su cuenta para ver si tenia algo que ver el emisor, o incluso el estado de animo anterior, aquella vez a sus propias palabras le había salvado el trabajo,**  
 **esta vez casi lo mata con la mirada, algo debería cambiar.**  
  
 **Pero al contrario de todo,  
se sintió bien, incluso diría que cómodo, le traía recuerdos de épocas donde jugaba con su madre y le gastaba bromas a Judith, **  
**cosas que había bloqueado por dolor al pasado, pero que aquí él con su mano lo hacían querer volver en el tiempo, para ser un niño y sentirse protegido y sobretodo amado,**  
 **no es que Laurie no lo hiciera, él sabe, pero no era lo mismo, siempre había un pero entre sus abrazos compartidos,**  
 **faltaba un extra que ella no le daría nunca,**  
 **Ni el Sr. Macmillan.  
**  
 **Era un Hola! ¿como estas?**  
 **y en sus ojos había curiosidad por lo que el tuviera que decir,**  
 **podía sentir su impaciencia por alguna respuesta, incluso no verbal de parte suya,**  
 **como si...**  
 **Así tuviese que ser,**  
 **realmente siendo honesto él no le tenia nada en contra,**  
 **era solo su miedo irracional a sentirse vivo y seguir el curso.**  
 **y este chico aquí quería conocerlo,  
a él!   
** **No a su hermana mil veces mas interesante, si no a el.**  
  
 **Y él estaba muy intrigado tanto como hace mucho no recordaba.**  
 **Este.**  
 **Este era el algo mas que el ansiaba.**  
  
 **Eran las 2 de la mañana y todavia no dejaba de pensar en eso,**  
 **en lo genial que fue ver el verdadero interés de alguien por su persona.**  
  
 **Vaya Jake ahí tuvo mucha razón.**  
  
 **A los Myers les faltaban tornillos.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No quise que Michael quedara de lado, sentí que tenia que darle un poco de espacio a su persona.


	4. Please Call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuesta empezar y escalar en ello, terminar de bajada no requiere ni un suspiro.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WwoBAl6S0pU&ab_channel=TomKane

  
  
Please Call Home

  
_Todo después de eso fue inexistente, inconexo e insípido para su vida,_  
_Laurie siguió hablando y dando ideas sobre lugares donde podría estar, no_  
_dejaba de verlo de reojo,  
ah estas alturas ella sabia leer sus emociones, _  
_sabia que su mirada fija solo era una clara señal de su mente planeando el_  
_resto de la noche,  
paso a paso y en orden como se iría a dormir,  
pero él _  
_sabia muy en el fondo que era mentira,  
que ella estaba dándole falsas _  
_esperanzas como haría un amigo que intenta desesperadamente evitar que_  
_cometas un suicidio,  
por su parte contestar con monosílabos era lo único _  
_que realmente podía hacer,  
no quería moverse a ninguna parte y su corazón _  
_se arremolinaba en el odio y desprecio por lo demás.  
Al final de la tarde _  
_todo se había hecho, ella no podía hacer mas de lo que dio  
y termino por _  
_irse dándole un par de palabras de consuelo..._

_Entro a casa,  
guardo los papeles en su cómoda,  
salió a su porche y se sentó _  
_poniéndose audífonos para seguir escuchando la canción  
que había dejado _  
_suspendida justo antes de esa tarde._

  
.......................... 

.-Un mes probablemente

.- ¿Estas segura? Pregunto Dwith

.-Ya no recuerdo bien es que se puso tan distante desde entonces. 

.-intente hablar con él, pero no contesta mis mensajes, y bueno rayos creí   
que éramos buenos amigos, pero probablemente después de lo que paso   
simplemente no sea el mismo nunca mas.  
y bueno como eres su mejor amiga pensé que quizá podrías intentar hacer que   
suelte todo, se que los demás estarán encantados de ayudarlo a ir a terapia   
o algo, no se!

.- Créeme soy la primera en querer que lo supere por su bien, y porque se   
que todos estamos angustiados por su estado pero tampoco me responde y   
bueno eh ido a su casa pero no suele estar o al menos me ignora cuando toco   
a su puerta, no se, solo déjame pensar en algo mejor.

......

  
**Por su parte, cada vez sus ahorros se iban acabando,  
si calculaba bien, en **  
**febrero se quedaría sin un centavo, la compañía de internet cortaría el**  
**servicio y bueno por ende también de una vez por toda su vida, ya iba**  
**siendo hora de dejar de ser un cobarde,  
total  
¿Qué mas da?**

  
..........

  
**Laurie no dejaba de verlo intensamente, después de repetir lo**  
**angustiada que estaba ella, los demás e incluso Michael,  
pero aun después **  
**de escuchar todo eso, no podía realmente sentir empatía por lo que decía,**  
**solo atinaba a decir lo que desde hace un par de meses venia sintiendo**  
**desde el fondo de su estomago.**

_.- no me importa, a ustedes les importa porque se sienten moralmente_  
_obligados._

.- Ya deja de estar cabizbajo, se que lo que te paso fue terrible, pero la   
vida sigue, incluso a mi dos días después me detuvieron el auto! pero aquí   
estoy, continuando, porque no puedo detenerme por un traspié, nos estas   
lastimando a todos los que te apreciamos Jake y...

  
.- ¿Cuántas veces te he llamado eh?  
  
.- ¿eh?, muchas, ambos

.- me refiero desde que sucedió.

**Ella se quedo en silencio, mirándolo y bueno aunque odiaba admitirlo sabia**  
**por donde iba.**

.- solo el día del robo, después de eso, nada.

**Jake quien seguía mirando hacia delante y sosteniendo el volante sin**  
**fuerzas,  
mientras movía sus ojos levemente entre fantasmas personales, **  
**decidiendo girar hacia ella,  
comenzó a decir todo lo que sentía sin mas.**

.- En tu caso, fue la misma policía quien retuvo tu auto, pagaste tu multa   
y lo recuperaste, yo no tuve esa opción...  
  
  
.- Si! pero a la agente le pasan cosas malas todo el tiemp...  
  
  
_.- CALLATE! Me importa una mierda la gente, a ella no le importo YO!_  
_¿Dónde esta la gente? porque no arreglan mi vida si es tan fácil ser empático,_  
_ya deja de decir mentiras genéricas,_  
_¿para que?_  
_¿para que por fin me duche después de semanas?_  
_¿te afecta mi olor?_  
_¿soy repugnante?_  
_porque en eso si puedo estar de acuerdo._  
  
**Todos los gestos y expresiones de odio y resentimiento  
siguieron pintado a Jake, pinchando su pecho, cerrando los puños y  
respirando intranquilamente **  
**pero ella aunque notoriamente para él estaba dolida por gritarla,  
dejo que siguiera hablando.**  
  
_.-Solo me lo quitaron y no importa_  
_que haya echo lo que tenia que hacer como ciudadano, simplemente sabemos_  
_que jamás lo encontraran, pero eso no evita que sienta odio, rencor y_  
_desprecio, me mata el no saber si esa o esas basuras están vivas y_  
_disfrutando cada minuto, o si están agonizando y no lo estoy disfrutando,_  
_no hay nada que cada noche que no duermo desee mas que levantarme y ver en_  
_mi patio sus cadáveres desmembrados, no tengo ese placer y se que nunca lo_  
_tendré! y no, no insistas en hablarme de ese hijo de perra de Dios, me da_  
_igual, nos defraudamos mutuamente supongo, lo único que hice fue ser_  
_optimista, intente tener una vida fuera de el dinero de mi familia, ¿y que_  
_tengo ahora? nada, me robaron, perdí mi inversión en esa camioneta, y te_  
_digo algo aléjate, no te desgastes por mi y díselo a los demás, ahora sabes_  
_porque soy como soy, y el porque nunca te llame para llorar en tu hombro_  
_por haber perdido todo en un solo día._

.- No te vas a deshacer de mi  
sabes, y para que lo sepas  
mi hermano a   
estado muy angustiado por todo,  
creí que te agradaba,  
creí que te importaba   
pero eres un puto egoísta,  
quizá no pueda sentir 100 por ciento tu dolor   
pero se que nunca te desearía algo así,  
no todos somos un caso perdido Jake,  
y lo siento pero no dejare,  
ni los demás que te derrumbes,  
así tenga que venir a   
verte diario,  
ya una vez mi familia se cayo en pedazos  
y no voy a dejar que te pase lo mismo.

.- Pasa buena noche Laurie.

**Y ella sin poder hacer mas bajo de la nueva camioneta que la madre de Jake le había comprado,**  
**todo a expensas de su esposo  
y cabe decir muy parecida a la antigua, **  
**pero que claramente no llenaba el vacío,**  
**le tomaría tiempo pero haría que volviese a ver que un tropiezo  
no era el fin de toda una lucha.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> al igual que lo que leerán a continuación, el desglose de todo esto correctamente será quizá en actualizaciones de pocas palabras, nunca he sido buena escribiendo demasiado, mi larga ausencia es el ejemplo magno de esto, pero si veo un poco de interés aun en el, me esforzare porque esta vez no sea tan larga la espera, cuídense y al fruto de su esfuerzo.


End file.
